There may be many disparate provisioning bodies and that may be increasing exponentially with the explosion of the Internet of Things (IoT). There is no one single authority linking these together to create a secured ubiquitous environment for IoT and personal devices. Replacing devices (personal or IoT) is extremely difficult because users need to remember where all the applications and provisioning bodies reside to get their new device running. Conventional solutions may use Active Directory (AD), public key infrastructure (PKI) and Signing facilities as a De facto Standard, which may not be sustainable in the future. These systems were developed and intended for business use and were intended to be a bridge between humans and devices. This dynamic has changed with the implementation of IoT, machines independent of humans. Additionally, IoT developer's devices may be creating their own custom provisioning bodies.